


Souhait

by mscerisier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #StonyChristmasTime, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Capo Steve, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscerisier/pseuds/mscerisier
Summary: Para el intercambio en FB #StonyChristmasTime.Esta noche no tenía intención alguna de hablar de negocios, ni siquiera de llevarse a la cama a alguien. Había venido por insistencia de sus amigos y porque francamente su imagen pública necesitaba algo así; sobre todo si quería pasar desapercibido, la próxima semana llegaba un nuevo cargamento a Brooklyn y Steve estaba obligado a tener un itinerario ocupado. Una coartada sólida para el jefe de una de las familias más poderosas de la mafia en Nueva York, así que tenía que ser educado y no correr a esas insidiosas personas como de verdad estaba deseando.No esperaba conocer a Tony Stark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Para Carla Collao Rivera

Ya olvidó a que fundación de caridad apoyaba la gala de esa noche, debía de ser una donde realmente todos los fondos fueran a la causa para que Natasha y Sam se unieran para obligarlo a venir. A Steve nunca le habían gustado este tipos de fiestas de la alta sociedad, donde el objetivo realmente era demostrar el poder y dinero de los invitados y no realmente hacer un impacto positivo en el bienestar de las personas con menos recursos que ellos; él odiaba toda esa hipocresía que rodea a la riqueza.

 

Frunció el ceño y se acomodó por enésima vez la corbata y las solapas de su saco con una mano mientras que la otra se mantenía firme para no derramar su bebida con el movimiento, apenas habían pasado dos horas de que inicio el evento y su humor iba deteriorándose conforme pasaban los minutos. La cena y las bebidas eran excelentes, pero estas hacían muy poco por mejorar su estado anímico cuando había personas que insistían en ponerlo de malas, además de no entender lo indeseable que eran sus presencias.

 

Esta noche no tenía intención alguna de hablar de negocios, ni siquiera de llevarse a la cama a alguien. Había venido por insistencia de sus amigos y porque francamente su imagen pública necesitaba algo así; sobre todo si quería pasar desapercibido, la próxima semana llegaba un nuevo cargamento a Brooklyn y Steve estaba obligado a tener un itinerario ocupado. Una coartada sólida para el jefe de una de las familias más poderosas de la mafia en Nueva York, así que tenía que ser educado y no correr a esas insidiosas personas como de verdad estaba deseando.

 

Despotricando su suerte y pensando en las largas y tediosas misiones que les asignaría a Natasha y Sam fue cuando lo vio, simplemente recorrió con la mirada el salón buscando la ruta óptima para salir sin ser interceptado por otros empresarios o mujeres en vestidos cortos, cuando su vista se detuvo en el bar del salón, rodeado de varias personas estaba el hombre uno de los hombres más atractivos que Steve haya visto.

 

De cabello castaño y cuerpo atlético, no podía decir nada sobre su estatura porque el hombre estaba sentado, pero había algo en su postura y gesticulación que invitaba a los demás y por como lo observaban sus acompañantes debía ser sumamente carismático. Apuró el último trago de whisky y se acercó hacía donde estaba aquel hombre, tenía una excusa y la oportunidad de observarlo más de cerca.

 

Ojos color café brillando excitados acorde a la anécdota que estaba narrando, labios delgado y dientes perfectos, barba en un estilo de perilla muy bien perfilada que en otros parecería ridícula pero aquel hombre la hacia funcionar. Era el tipo de persona que Steve elegía la mayoría de veces para sus conquistas, sus intenciones de esta noche habían cambiado de dirección porque estaba dispuesto a cambiar aquello de no llevarse a alguien a la cama.

 

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos café, sonrío un poco y levanto su copa adoptando una postura más relajada y abierta; quería que el otro se acercará, que se sintiera tan atraído por él, como Steve se estaba sintiendo. Paso la punta de su lengua por sus labios limpiando el exceso de whisky y vio como el otro hombre había pausado su conversación y lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida. Le gustaba lo que veía y estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego que Steve proponía.

 

“Discúlpenme señores” dijo el castaño levantándose del asiento y sin decir nada más cruzó la distancia que lo separaba del rubio sentándose a su lado, pidiendo un escoses para él y otra ‘bebida igual que la del caballero’ que no dudo en colocarla al lado de su vaso aún lleno.

 

“Tony Stark” se presentó con una sonrisa coqueta.

 

“Steve Rogers” correspondió al saludo.

 

Quizás las misiones para Nat y Sam ya no serían tan largas, no al menos si convencía a Tony de irse con él esa noche.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Anthony Edward Stark, CEO además de accionista mayorista de Industrias Stark, playboy y filántropo. Toda su vida documentada por la prensa para ser diseccionada por el público, acaparador de reflectores, la atención que Stark recibía era definitivamente la clase que Steve usualmente prefería evitar.

 

Pero Tony tenía un carisma irresistible, había algo en el castaño que lo volvía loco; una vez no había sido suficiente, tampoco los tres meses que llevaban saliendo. Muchas de las citas terminaban en una nota en internet, las más íntimas finalizaban con besos muchos más tiernos y una pasión diferente a la carnal, aquellas eran las salidas que más preocupaban al rubio. Sería muy fácil terminar enamorándose de Tony Stark.

 

Sin embargo un Rogers no se enamora, mucho menos la cabeza de la familia.

 

“Lo siento” fue lo primero que le dijo Tony media hora después de hora pactada, un poco jadeante y con un roce de labios antes de sentarse frente a él. “Se a largo la reunión de accionistas”

 

Steve tronó los dedos en señal de que trajeran la comida, Tony sonrió al ver que no estaba enojado para el retraso.

 

Sí un Rogers no se puede enamorar, porque la persona a quien le entregue su corazón se volvería inmediatamente un objetivo…una debilidad y que cuando aceptó la posición de Jefe juró poner el bienestar de la familia primero.

 

Aquello no evitaba que con cada sonrisa, el tiempo que pasaba junto a ese hombre poco a poco hiciera que crecieran sus sentimientos. Steve tampoco creía que de haber sabido eso el día de la Gala de beneficencia hubiese evitado a Tony, porque valía la pena sin importar que tan fugaz fuese la relación el rubio la atesoraría. No sería el hombre más expresivo ni el más tierno, más bien algo tosco y testarudo, pero Tony parecía comprender cada gesto por adusto que pareciera; sólo su Madre y su mejor amigo podían comprender sus expresiones con tanta facilidad, pero Tony iba por buen camino a lograrlo, era lo más aterrador y gratificante de su interacción, lo fácil que conseguían entenderse.

 

Steve sintió un apretón en su mano derecha y sin dudarlo la volteó para entrelazar sus dedos con la ajena, Tony le regalo una sonrisa brillante cargada de un sentimiento que Steve no se atrevía a nombrar y también ofreció la propia un poco más pequeña pero igual de sincera.

 

“Te va a encantar la comida” le dijo el rubio.

 

“Lo sé”

 

Confiaban uno en el otro.

 

.

.

.

.

 

_Uno era vida y el otro muerte._

 

.

.

.

.

 

Se limpió la sangre que le salpicó en el rostro con uno de los pañuelos que Tony le regaló a los cuatro meses de su relación, cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que siempre cargaba un pañuelo consigo no dudo en regalarle algunos, siempre con diseños divertidos después de un momento especialmente feliz juntos, los más sobrios cuando se acercaban firmas de contratos o reuniones de negocios importantes. Estos últimos eran los que Steve siempre cargaba consigo cuando tenía que trabajar.

 

“Limpien el desorden y vayan a su casa para borrar el resto de la evidencia” les dijo el rubio a sus subordinados mientras guardaba nuevamente su pistola. “Odio a los traidores”

 

“Al menos lo agarramos antes que le dijera algo realmente importante a Schmidt” Bucky le paso un brazo sobre los hombros. “Odio a Hydra”

 

Steve asintió, definitivamente odiaba más a Hydra que los traidores, entonces las personas que lo traicionaban por esa despreciable organización eran especialmente odiosos.

 

Continuó arreglando su aspecto y observando con indiferencia como le echaban gasolina al cuerpo y al resto de la bodega. Tony nunca se enteraría de su verdadero trabajo, Steve quería protegerlo de toda la inmundicia de su mundo.

 

Quizá demasiado tarde puesto que Stark ya se había involucrado con él, para muchas personas la figura más grande de la Mafia, absolutamente duro y sin corazón.

 

“Vete ya, Stark debe estar esperándote” le dijo Bucky después de diez minutos de silencio y una expresión que para muchos parecería la usual de indiferencia del rubio, pero que para Barnes era muestra clara del conflicto interno que en esos momentos pasaba su mejor amigo.

 

“Gracias, Bucky”

 

“Sólo no te pongas meloso con Stark en mi presencia, Stevie”

 

.

.

.

.

 

“¿Cuál crees que sería nuestra canción?” le preguntó de la nada Tony, Steve dejo su copa de champagne en la mesa y estudió con cuidado el perfil de su novio.

 

Tony no se había volteado a verlo cuando realizó la pregunta, los ojos del castaños seguían fijos en la pista de baile donde Pepper y Happy compartían su primer baile como esposos; la expresión de Tony era una mezcla de melancolía y sincera felicidad por sus amigos, no sabía porque de la añoranza… sí porque su relación con aquella pelirroja termino o que Tony también deseaba casarse. Steve rogaba que fuese lo último.

 

“¿La primera que bailamos?” Tony odiaba que le contestarán con otra pregunta, pero Steve no sabía que otra cosa decir.

 

“¿Amazed?”

 

“No puedo creer que Bucky nos haya hecho bailar eso”

 

Tony soltó una carcajada que se gano más de una mirada de reprobación por parte de los familiares de los novios, Steve simplemente lo atrajo hacía si mismo para abrazarlo.

Tendrían tiempo para encontrar la canción que bailarían su boda… cualquier canción estaría bien mientras Tony la bailará con él.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Era un anillo grueso con un pequeño rubí en medio de la banda de oro, resistente perfecto para el trabajo pesado que Tony hacía en su taller.

 

Un año y medio de relación y Steve Rogers ya no podía imaginar su vida sin Tony Stark.

 

.

.                                                

.

.

 

_Pero pronto no sería necesario imaginarlo._

 

.

.

.

.

 

Hydra había atacado a más de sus hombres y en las riñas casi pierden parte de su territorio.

 

Johann Schmidt no jugaba y lo que empezó como un intento de agrandar su territorio ya se convirtió en una guerra sangrienta; aquel hombre era uno de los más despiadados Capos que había pisado Nueva York, además de que parecía odiar a Steve por una desconocida razón. Ya no sólo eran negocios, la pelea se había vuelto personal.

 

“Casi mueres” le dijo Steve a su mejor amigo.

 

Al chico que desde los seis años cuidaba su espalda, Bucky quien lo hizo padrino de uno de los hijos que tuvo con Natasha y que ahora yacía en la cama de un hospital sin un brazo.

 

“Gajes del oficio, Stevie” le dijo con una sonrisa leve, Natasha sentada al otro lado de la cama bufó por lo bajo.

 

“Fue mi culpa”

 

“Fue demasiado lento” Natasha intervino zanjando el asunto.

 

Pero Steve sabía que era su culpa, Schmidt había puesto a Bucky en la mira porque era su mano derecha. El rubio no podía evitar pensar que lo seguía la muerte, todo lo que tocaba terminaba por perderlo de la peor forma.

 

Aquel fue el principio del fin.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Adoraba la forma en que Tony fruncía la nariz cuando estaba frustrado con algo, usualmente cuando alguno de sus inventos no funcionaba como debía; también le gustaba cuando le gritaba a DUM-E que soltará el extinguidor, pero después le daba una pequeña sonrisa al robot y le otorgaba una palmadita en uno de sus soportes.

 

Amaba la sonrisa que le regalaba cuando acababa de despertar y como balbuceaba incoherentemente hasta su primera taza de café, le encantaba que le dieran cosquillas cuando le pasaba los dedos por las costillas y extrañamente sólo su tobillo izquierdo también. Como Tony negaba que roncaba a pesar de que JARVIS le reprodujo de una de sus grabaciones, que odiara el Miércoles y nunca se acordaba de su seguro social.

 

Amaba muchas cosas de Tony Stark y odiaba otras, lo que más detestaba de su novio, sin embargo, era lo generoso y piadoso que podía llegar a ser, aún cuando él aludido lo negará fervientemente.

 

Por eso cuando se enteró de Obadiah Stane fue quien lo mandó matar, Steve no dudo en asesinarlo cuando lo tuvo enfrente. Una bala entre sus ojos, una muerte de lo más magnánima para el hombre que le quito lo que más amaba en este mundo.

 

El asesino del hijo su socio y mejor amigo, la persona que le perdono cuando lo descubrió traicionándolo y decidió simplemente que dejará la compañía y no mandarlo a la cárcel.

 

Stane quien le vendió su alma a Hydra por una estúpido venganza.

 

“Voy a matarlo” le dijo Steve a Rhodes por teléfono. “Voy a acabar con quienes le hicieron esto a Tony”

 

“…”

 

James Rhodes no le dijo nada durante esa llamada, Steve tomo su silencio como un visto bueno además comprendió porque el otro hombre no quisiera hablar con él. El rubio tampoco se sentiría capaz de hablar con la persona culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo.

 

Porque él era el culpable, él quien arrastró a Tony a está cruel vida por simplemente amarlo.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Uno era muerte y el otro vida.

 

Steve y Tony.

 

No había ningún cadáver que enterrar y después de tres meses lo dieron por muerto y edificaron una lápida con un epitafio que Tony seguramente odiaba.

 

Steve se sentía muerto en vida, como si toda su felicidad y ganas de vivir se hubiera esfumado y sólo quedará una sed insaciable de venganza.

 

El anillo con el que pensaba pedirle matrimonio seguía guardado en el primer cajón a la derecha del escritorio en su estudio personal, en la mansión Rogers que seguramente no se quedaría atrás en cuestiones de opulencia de la Stark; nunca lo sabría, Tony no tuvo la oportunidad de invitarlo a conocer su hogar de la infancia.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Encontraron el cadáver de Obadiah Stane en su departamento, específicamente, en el sofá de su sala en la mano derecha un vaso de Whisky, entre sus ojos un agujero de bala.

 

Aquel fue el asesinato más anunciado por la prensa, las muertes de decenas de subordinados de Hydra fueron más que un párrafo en el diario matutino y una mención rápida en el noticiero nocturno.

 

Steve iba cortando cabezas rápidamente sin dejar oportunidad de que naciera la segunda, la venganza era su principal motivación… lo que le hacía salir de la cama día a día.

 

“Tony no querría verte así” le dijo Sam consternado mientras Steve recargaba el cámara de su pistola.

 

“Tony ya no está” dijo secamente, “ellos me lo quitaron, Sam”

 

Su amigo sólo movió la cabeza en derrota, sabía que sí Steve se ponía un objetivo nunca descansaría hasta alcanzarlo. Sólo la muerte de Schmidt pararía aquella cacería, aunque Wilson dudaba que aquello fuera suficiente para Steve, que al final cuando se encontrará sin más objetivos no tardaría mucho en seguir a quien fue el amor de su vida.

 

“Me preocupo por ti”

 

“Sólo quiero justicia”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Se dieron su último beso en el hangar privado de Tony antes de que este partiera a California para finalizar el traslado de las oficinas principales de Industrias Stark a Nueva York.

 

Fue un beso corto pero lleno de afecto, al separarse Steve pudo ver los ojos de Tony iluminarse y expresaban un sentimiento que el rubio había aprendido a reconocer. Amor, aunque ninguno de los dos eran del tipo de decirlo a cada rato o en voz alta, cada gesto les recordaba lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

 

“Te quiero preguntar algo cuando regreses” le dijo Steve sin pensarlo, habían transcurrido más de seis meses desde que compró el anillo, ya no podía esperar más.

 

“¿Por qué no ahora?” le preguntó curioso Tony alzando una ceja al ver que su novio sólo negaba con la cabeza.

 

“Después, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo”

 

Pero Tony nunca regreso y Steve se arrepentía de no haberle dicho más veces cuanto lo amaba, de no pedirle que se casará con él.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Schmidt fue fácil y difícil.

 

Sencillo porque realmente nunca se había escondido, pero los múltiples guardaespaldas y jefes de escuadrones hacían difícil exterminarlo. Sin embargo su enfrentamiento final no dilato mucho; Steve acompañado de sus mejores hombres entraron a la mansión que fungía como sede principal de Hydra sin dudarlo.

 

“Schmidt es mío” Natasha asintió seguida de Clint y Sam quienes procedieron a separarse con su propio sequito.

 

Bucky a pesar de todas sus protestas se había quedado, aún no se acostumbraba a tener un solo brazo así que aunque odiaba dejar la espalda descubierta de su mejor amigo, no tuvo más opción que encargarse de las comunicaciones y mantener a los policías alejados del lugar.

 

Un enfrentamiento entre la familia Rogers y Hydra sin duda llamaría mucho la atención.

 

Fueron recorriendo la mansión cuarto por cuarto sistemáticamente, Johann Schmidt sin duda alguna se habría resguardado en alguna de ellas nada más al escuchar el alboroto. Steve nunca había escondido sus intenciones, desde el principio dejo en claro que era él quien estaba acabando con ellos.

 

No le sorprendió verlo sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio, tampoco la sonrisa satisfecha y macabra que adornaba el horrible rostro desfigurado del temible ‘Cráneo Rojo’. Pero Steve casi soltó su arma al ver a los pies de su enemigo a Tony, golpeado y amarrado pero todavía vivo.

 

“Tony” susurró.

 

“Llega tarde Sr. Rogers, yo y el Sr. Stark lo esperábamos desde hace tiempo” dijo Schmidt al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza de Tony con su pie, “No es así, él sin duda gritaba su nombre todas las noches”

 

La carcajada del hombre y un gruñido que Steve se sorprendió al escuchar que venía de él se entremezclaron y retumbaron por toda la habitación, el rubio pudo sentir a Natasha preparándose a su espalda, pero no le quito la vista de encima a Schmidt quien había sacado su propia pistola y apuntaba firmemente a la cabeza de Tony quien estaba completamente inmóvil al comprender que al menor movimiento una bala atravesaría su cráneo sin la menor duda.

 

“Suéltalo” gritó Steve viendo rojo al ver como Schmidt pisaba la cabeza de su novio, en un movimiento propio para apagar un cigarrillo. “Que lo sueltes he dicho”

 

Lo que paso después fue una cacofonía de gritos, golpes y balazos; no recuerda realmente como se dieron todas las cosas, sólo sabía que tenía a Schmidt muerto a sus pies y a Natasha gritándole que necesitaban sacar a Tony pronto de ahí.

 

“Está perdiendo mucha sangre, reacciona Rogers”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Natasha era quien había liberado a Tony mientras Steve se había abalanzado contra el otro hombre. Pero al final fue Tony quien había recibido la bala que con toda seguridad habría acabado con su vida, fue Natasha quien entre toda la confusión le había disparado al Cráneo Rojo directo al corazón.

 

“Lo siento, lo siento mucho Tony” le suplicaba con la mano libre del intravenoso entre las suyas. “Te amo, te amo, te amo”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Fueron semanas las que Tony se debatió entre la vida y la muerte, días llenos de riñas para ver quien se quedaba a su lado y de tratar de sacar a Steve para que se bañara y comiera.

 

Rhodes y Potts eran casi iguales que él, ninguno quería apartar la vista del hombre que habían creído perdido y por fin recuperaron.

 

“Gracias” en voz ronca le dijo James Rhodes la séptima noche que Tony llevaba en el hospital, “gracias”

 

No lo había hecho por ellos, cegado en su venganza nunca consideró la posibilidad de que Tony estuviera vivo; Steve aún se recriminaba por ello, Tony casi había muerto por su ira… le pediría disculpas el resto de sus vidas si fuera necesario, sólo quería ver a Tony bien.

 

“Tienes que despertar”

 

.

.

.

.

 

_“¿Steve?”_

 

Después de meses Steve por fin sonrío.

 

.

.

.

.

 

No le dio el anillo inmediatamente después de que Tony recuperó la conciencia; primero le confesó cual era su verdadero trabajo y el porqué lo habían secuestrado. Si Tony todavía quería estar con él después de eso, Steve lo atesoraría cada día, sino…lo dejaría libre, aunque eso significará dejar ir su corazón.

 

“Eres un idiota” y Tony lo besó.

 

Tony Stark lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él, sin duda y sin lógica, con todo lo bueno y lo malo. Para siempre.

 

Quizás no había sido necesario preguntar, pero a riesgo de parecer cursi y quizá una de las propuestas de matrimonio más cliché, fue en Nochebuena cuando el rubio le mostró el anillo por primera vez a su novio.

 

“¿Te quieres casar conmigo?”

 

Tony alzó una ceja incrédulo y simplemente le arrebató el anillo y se lo puso el mismo en su propio dedo anular. Steve sonrío tanto aquel día que varios de sus subordinados quedaron anonadados de ver a su usual adusto y serio Capo sonriendo de tal manera, pero todos estaban felices de verlo feliz.

 

“¿Eso significa que bailaran Amazed?” preguntó Bucky al ver a los recién comprometidos haciéndose ojos en el sofá.

 

Nadie pudo culpar del doloroso puñetazo que le dio en el hombro donde ahora descansaba una reluciente prótesis marca Stark de su amigo, Bucky se lo merecía por romper su momento.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Uno era vida y otro era muerte.

 

Contra todo pronóstico ambos seguían vivos y Steve agradecía por ello todos los días.


End file.
